Whether stunningly realistic or artistically stylized, high-quality facial animation is a pivotal element for providing compelling characters in contemporary filmmaking. An important part of providing a believable digital performance is the consistency between the primary motion of the head and the secondary motion of the facial tissue that is induced by the head motion. While even subtle dynamics during speech can add greatly to the realism of an animation, secondary motion cannot be neglected for performances involving running, jumping, and other forms of rapid motion. The difficulty of combining artist-directed animation with physics-based simulation has so far prevented the widespread use of simulation for facial animation.